L'univers 456GFE
by Thqdu30
Summary: Bonjour et bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction ! Pour cette dernière, il s'agit en fait d'un cross over entre 4 (et peut être plus) séries différentes, dont Ducktales et DBZ, car on ne peut en choisir que 2 maxi ! J'espère que cela vous plaira, et bonne lecture !
1. Chapitre 0

Chapitre 0 : Le commencement.

L'univers.

L'immense univers.

L'infini univers.

Cet univers est divisé en multiples autres univers, autant d'univers qu'il y a eu de choix de par le monde, et ce dans toute l'histoire.

Nous nous intéresserons ici à un univers en particulier. D'après les haut dignitaire d'un monde qui nous dépasse, il est appelé l'univers #456GFE. Pour notre histoire, nous l'appellerons simplement l'univers de la collision, ou encore l'univers 0, de par le fait qu'il fut l'un des premier de son genre.

Vous devez surement penser que toutes les histoires, que ce soit des livres, des films, des séries télés, des mangas, ou encore les contes de notre enfance, sont fausses, inventés. Eh bien non. Vous vous souvenez des univers parallèles ? Eh bien chaque univers contient une de ces histoire. Parfois, les idées, les pensées, les esprits, arrivent à passer entre les univers, par on ne sait quels moyens. Ce sont ces idées qui amènent la création de nos histoire. Qui sait, peut-être que dans un autre univers, votre histoire ou la mienne a été embellie et trône sur les bibliothèque de milliers de foyers ?

Vous devez vous demander quel est le rapport avec notre histoire ? Eh bien voilà : nous allons nous rendre dans un univers très particulier, où se situe un « choc » entre univers, où plusieurs se sont « rentrés dedans » (pas tout à fait, mais nous devrions demander cela à un univerologue, et ni vous ni moi n'avons envie de les écouter, je vous assure).

Cependant, je préfère vous prévenir : veuillez oublier tout ce que vous connaissez de notre univers, ou vous ne sortirez pas sans séquelles, vous voilà prévenus.

Prêt ? Vous avez vidé vos têtes ? Alors c'est parti.


	2. Chapitre 1

Et nous revoilà. L'univers #456GFE. Voilà la voie lactée. Voilà le système solaire. Eeet voilà la Terre ! Aaah la maison. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Et voilà SanGoku ! .. Quoi ? Vous vous sentez choqués ? Vous levez un sourcil ? Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. Passons sur vos états d'âme, et voyons où nous arrivons sur Terre, Goku étant en train de voler avec ses fils, il ne nous a pas remarqué. Et nous arrivons à Donaldville. Je ne voyais franchement pas de meilleurs endroits où arriver. Laisser moi vous décrire cette métropole sans cesse grandissante : en plein milieu de la ville, vous avez le coffre de Picsou, véritable pilier de l'économie mondiale, qui se dispute le marché des capsules avec la famille Brief, et le commerce de l'or mondial avec les dragons. Ne vous en faites pas, un requin contre des dragons, et un McPicsou contre des saiyens, il a moyen de s'en sortir.

Tout autour, une colline, plombée de piège. Et enfin, autour de cet endroit dangereux mais magnifique, la ville en elle même, avec les commerces et immeubles, puis autour la banlieue, où habite Donald et ses neveux. Donaldville est certes une capitale, mais ce n'est pas la seule ville de la planète. En effet, pour essayer de vous situer, nous sommes certes sur Terre, mais la Terre de cet univers ne s'est pas formé comme la Terre de notre univers. Nous avons transposés certains endroits dans des lieux que nous connaissons dans nos histoire, mais ce fut surtout car les auteurs (que nous appellerons des « réceptacles ») ne connaissaient pas la géographie exacte des lieux. D'ailleurs, ces lieux peuvent différer totalement d'un univers à l'autre alors que nous aurons les mêmes personnes.

Bref, après cette explication, voilà la topologie de l'univers #456GFE : sur la même taille de planète que la notre, nous retrouvons aux pôles la même glace que chez nous, étant donné que la rotation autour du soleil est la même. C'est la terre ferme qui va changer : en effet on retrouve 4 continents principaux, puis des îles, ici et là (telle que l'île de Tortue géniale). Ces quatre continents sont comparables à des pays, chacun possédant sa capitale. Le premier est celui où nous sommes, appelé Modard (oui, ce n'est pas très accueillant mais que voulez vous, ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi), il a une forme assez ovoïde, sans signe réellement distinctif, contrairement aux autres. Sa capitale est bien entendu Donaldville, et son dirigeant se nomme Roland Dujnou, président très libertaire et ayant été élu en grande partie grâce à sa campagne financé par Picsou, en échange d'une exonération d'impôt, bien entendu. Mmh ? Les autres continents ? Voyons, ne soyez pas pressés, nous irons les voir en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, regardons plutôt ce qu'il se passe ici..


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Le vif du sujet.

Tout d'abord, allons voir ce bon vieux Picsou. Nous nous approchons donc de sa fenêtre et … « Que faites vous ici ? Vous êtes sur ma propriété ! Partez tout de suite ou vous allez goûter à un boulet de la grosse Bertha ! » Bon bon bon, nous n'allons donc pas aller voir ce bon vieux Picsou, à moins que vous n'ayez envie de tater de son canon (bande de pervers, vous me dégoûtés).

Bref, éloignons nous de ce cube de malheur et de ce vieux pingre et baladons nous un peu dans les rues. Tiens ? Voilà quelque chose de peu banal.. Surtout que ces protagonistes ne se rendent que rarement à Donaldville.. Comment ? Vous vous demandez ce que je raconte ? Mais regardez, et surtout écoutez plutôt : « VAS Y FRANCKY C'EST BON, VAS Y FRANCKY C'EST BON BON BON ». Et regardez d'où cela vient, de cette voiture rouge, arrêtée au bord de la route, oui oui, celle qui est relevée, qui possède un becquet, et qui possède évidemment des néons bleus clignotants.. Et bien entendu nous retrouvons Dwalin dans cette magnifique voiture, en train de draguer comme un manche à balai un autre nain, ce pauvre Ori, assis tranquillement en train de lire « Le seigneur des Marjeaux ». Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que leurs vacances en dehors de la Terre du Milieu ne leur réussit pas.. Bon, laissons leurs à leurs affaires pour l'instant, nous reviendrons sûrement vers eux un peu plus tard.

Quittons maintenant Donaldville et prenons de la hauteur. Nous allons bientôt arriver au vif du sujet, et au pourquoi de ce voyage, c'est pourquoi je dois finir de vous expliquer la topographie des lieux. Donc comme je vous l'ai déjà dit (ou peut être pas, comment diable voulez que je me souvienne précisément de ce que je raconte, ce n'est pas comme si tout était écrit quelque part), ce monde est constitué de quatre continents principaux, et d'une multitude d'iles. Nous sommes sur sur le continent de Modard, avec Donaldville, mais il en existe d'autre, chacun correspondant à une catégorie d'univers bien précis (selon les considérations des auteurs des œuvres que nous connaissons). Ainsi, nous retrouvons à l'Ouest de Modard... Mais... Quoi ? Comment ? Ce n'était pas censé arriver.. Pas maintenant.. Aurais je été trop lent ? Non.. Quelque chose a dérapé.. Le ciel s'est assombri trop vite.. Il faudra que je Lui fasse un rapport... Quelqu'un l'a invoqué.. Et je suis prêt à parier que c'est justement à l'ouest d'ici. Eh bien tout va un peu plus vite que prévu mais tant mieux ! Je commençais à m'encrouter à jouer le prof de Géographie. Allons y, je vous raconterais sur la route. Nous nous dirigeons actuellement vers le continent sobrement intitulé « Le dragon étoilé aux mille boules », et vous l'aurez deviné, c'est de là qu'arrivais Goku et ses fils tout à l'heure. Il est constitué de quatres villes principales : la Capitale du Nord, du Sud, de l'Ouest, et de l'Est, ainsi que d'une ile principale (car imaginez une certe de grand rond assez fin entourant une cavité d'eau) au centre, qui correspond à la capitale réelle : la Capitale du Centre. Bref, débrouillez vous avec cette description, et regardez plutôt le spectacle, au loin, de ce dragon qui surgit fierement dans le ciel, en train d'exaucer un vœu à celui ou celle qui l'aura invoqué. Mon petit doigt me dit que c'est plutot « celui ». D'ailleurs, son nom doit commencer par un G. Et ce doit être un canard. Sacré Gripsou, la richesse lui permet tant de chose, même de payer des voleurs pour se saisir des Dragon ball. Transformons nous en quelque chose de discret, et écoutons simplement.

« Parle, et j'exaucerai 3 de tes vœux. » (c'est bien une attitude de dragon ça, toujours aussi calme et posé.)

« Dragon sacré, je veux que tu ressuscite le dragon Smaug, ainsi que tout les ennemis de la dénommée « Z-Team », soit Freezer, Cell, ainsi que Boo, et en tant que dernier vœux, je veux que tu fasses en sorte qu'ils m'écoutent tous ! ».

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. » Et le dragon disparu, le ciel redevenant clair.

Que se passera t-il au prochain épisode ? Gripsou sera t il tué ? Le dragon lui a t-il fait une blague et lui a donné une culotte ? Pourquoi Gripsou fait il cela ? De l'amour fou naitra t-il entre Smaug et Shenron ? Porunga sera t-il jaloux ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! (moi pendant ce temps, je retourne mater Dwalin et Ori...)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : La transition improbable

Hm ? Tiens ? Vous revoilà ? Wow, mon réceptacle a mis du temps avant de nous faire rencontrer à nouveau. Vous savez que de nombreuses choses se passe en 1 an et demi. Qu'est ce que c'était la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu ? C'était à la période de la famine mondiale ? Non, c'est plutôt récent ça.. Ah je sais ! C'est quand nous étions entourés par les flammes et qu'Il est apparu ! Ah non, vous auriez été rayé de ce plan de l'existence si vous L'aviez vu.. Hmmm.. Ah mais oui c'est bon ! Vous ne savez rien du tout en fait, comme d'habitude, la dernière fois c'était quand ce bon vieux dragon est apparu, et que Gripsou -paix à son âme- ait formulé ses voeux. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ah. Oui. Oh et puis merde, si vous vouliez éviter les spoiler, fallait le dire à mon receptacle, marre à la fin de prendre pour lui, ce gros feignant pas foutu de continuer notre histoire.

Bon, du coup je vais reprendre depuis le début. Tant qu'à faire, je vais le revivre, en utilisant le Retourneur de Temps pour ça, avec un petit « Oubliette », qu'au moins je m'amuse. Ah mais merde, il y aura mon double.. Ca risque de créer un paradoxe.. Bon, tant pis, de toutes façon le temps est basé sur les univers parallèles, fuck it, je n'aurai qu'à "me" ligoter dans un coin et je profiterai à sa place. Trunks est pire que moi sur ce point, et on lui a jamais rien dit, na.

A toute à l'heure !


	5. Chapter 4

Bon. Du coup heureusement que l'on est totalement discret. Parce qu'entre Smaug, Freezer, Cell et Boo, si on se faisait repérer, on passerai un sale quart d'heure. Puis le suivant, ils seraient tous par terre, ne vous inquiétez pas, je possède le pouvoir du scénarium grâce au receptacle, ils ne nous arrivera rien. Euh.. Pourquoi il y a un gros « lol » dessiné dans le ciel ? Je ne lui ai jamais manqué de respect pourtant.. Bon. Ce n'est pas très grave. Ecoutons simplement ce qu'il se passe.

\- Les mauviettes, j'ai une grande mission pour vous. D'une importance capitale. » commence à dire Gripsou, pendant que tout les autres se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, de manière méfiante.

\- Je peux très bien l'effectuer tout seul. » continua Cell, croisant les bras, avec un sourire satisfait. « Je suis parfait après tout. »

\- Tu parles, avec ma forme dorée, à la fois je te met à l'amende, et à la fois je t'éblouis, à la fin tu ressemblera plus au dessert qu'au concept » dit avec assurance Freezer en lachant un micro sorti de nulle part. »

\- BOO MANGER LES INSECTES » s'exclama Boo en regardant Cell avec appétit.

« Les enfants, calmez vous. J'ai besoin de vous tous. Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas l'ampleur de la tache. Avant toutes choses, il nous faut éliminer les geneurs. J'ai tout consigné dans ce carnet, à la fois les étapes du projet, les personnes qui chercherait à l'empecher et ses bénéfices. Si je venais fortuitement à disparaitre, il suffirai à la (ou les) personnes d'étudier ces pages pour pouvoir gouverner sur tout les autres. Mais bien sur -le rangeant dans sa poche- ça n'arrive- » ne put pas continuer Gripsou, un éclair vert le frappa de plein fouet, le laissant tomber sur le sol.

OULAH C'ETAIT PAS SUPER PREVU CA, J'PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI ON ME PREVIENT JAMAIS ? Et d'où pouvait bien venir cet éclair.. Je ne vois qu'un seul type d'univers où il y a ce genre de chose.. Mais ça veut dire que la collision continue, avec d'autres univers qui apparaisse au fur et à mesure.. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Il a prévu, mais ça va partir en joyeux bordel..


End file.
